The present invention relates to an improved embodiment of an earlier known device for rectilinear guiding of a machine element along a beam which is provided with at least two parallel ball paths. The paths are preferably arranged on each side of the longitudinal central plane of the beam, and said ball paths are designed to give angle contact with the balls, whereby a machine member in the rectilinear guide is provided with deflection and recirculation tracks for the balls. A mechanism of this kind is designated a ball groove slide.
The earlier known device has certain disadvantages in regard to its manufacture and functioning. Since the paths for the bolts are integrated in the proper machine member, they must be machined and hardened which makes the design more expensive. Furthermore, in the prior art device there are no possibilities to eliminate play which could occur between the ball-cooperating parts when matching the same, or which could occur due to wear during operation.